


Not the dream I wanted but I'll take it

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hokage Sakura, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There is no way around it, the Hokage job is boiled down to suffering behind the desk. Not exactly the job for Naruto and honestly not exactly what he had dreamed of either. Luckily the people he cares for understands that.





	Not the dream I wanted but I'll take it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yfere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yfere/gifts).



> [Yfere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yfere/pseuds/yfere) had the best idea omg and I couldn't help but write it because it is amazing. Maybe Hokage isn't really what Naruto wanted. 
> 
> Maybe he grew up and realized that the Sandaime was always locked away and Tsunade was always stuck indoors and that isn't Naruto you know? So this idea I had to run with. I think I'll come back to this again because this is amazing and because Hokage Sakura omg.

The thing about living in the village and living for the village was that your view of the place and the people tended to change. The life of Hokage was not a glamorous job it was a heartbreaking soul cracking job and should be revered as such.

She had never thought she would take the mantle but now that she was there she could not see herself doing anything else. The village was important and running the day to day things and guiding it towards the future was hard.

Every leader had it hard than the one before it because they had mistakes to avoid and things to correct from the previous administration. The fourth shinobi war might have brought the world of shinobi closer but it told them just how all of them had broken themselves and the world they had created for themselves.

A few good things had come from the war of course and that had been seeing how much everyone ended up loving Naruto as much as Konoha, as much as her team did. The boy that had wanted to be acknowledged and wanted to be stronger than anyone else had achieved that and his smile and hopes still had to be protected.

Sakura stretched in her bed as she considered the coming dawn, she did not sleep much these days. It felt sometimes as though the moment her head touched the pillow she had to get back up but she was never tired.

Her years training at the hospital before she had been appointed had trained her for this. There was more paperwork and more secrets but she had run the hospital like a tight ship when she had finally been appointed she had been ready and she had never regretted a single moment of it.

She sat up in her dim room and took a deep breath, one thing a Hokage learned was that they were rarely alone. They had the illusion of privacy but as one of the important figures for the village she was never left alone for long. While she slept she had silent guards, when she walked she had eyes on her.

It was something one had to get used to and though she had proved her strength in the Fourth war and further on it was something that had to be done so while she nudged herself to the right mindset she could feel the silent ANBU all around the residence, her own personal team.

She slipped on her robe as she looked around her room. Lots of gifts and trinkets, lots of things from the office she had been unable to leave behind determined to take a look a while longer. Lots of books too but that was to be expected. The room to her private medicine room stood half open and of course by her bed on the table sat a row of photographs and those meant the world to her.

Her parents and herself. Her genin team the first time they had become team seven. The girl team, becoming a Chuunin. The new team seven and Sai looked so awkward it was funny. The photo before the war. Team seven after the war. Konoha nine after the war. Herself and Tsunade-sama before she became Hokage and the last one of team Seven with her being Hokage. All precious memories.

X

Sasuke had told her something when Naruto had started to be pressured about his future. Something that Itachi had told him about being the one chosen to become Hokage.

She had not expected to be Hokage, Naruto had been loud enough about that since they had been kids that she had never thought anything but that would happen. Sasuke had not had any dreams of the future at all. Her sensei had always been mysterious but it had never been something she had thought would happen to her.

Tsunade-sama had thought it inevitable on the other hand. She had looked wistful when they had gone out to drink. She too had not thought that the Hokage job would have been hers. That role she had wanted to give to her loved ones but she of all people understood why Sakura had to be the one in the end.

The robes were not a burden the job was not a burden, the decisions were not a burden and honestly Naruto was a simple guy she had no problem doing what came naturally.

X

The village felt different when you grew up, as a child Konoha was home but as Hokage the village and everyone in it was your responsibility. She would fight to protect them she would fight for them but she was their protector and their parent too. They cared for her and they feared her too it was just different than what others would expect.

“Hokage-sama.” She knew that voice, Kakashi stepped up to her side as they looked out to Konoha. “Taking a break?”

“Something like that.” She smiled. “Just thinking over the situations across the sea.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Kakashi said softly. “Sasuke’s report was brief but…”

“Still worrisome.” Sakura bit her lip as she thought over the report that had kept her in the office late. “I want to send someone to take a look.”

“Understandable.” Kakashi folded his arms. “The village feels different this morning doesn’t it?”

“He was close by.” She reminded him softly. “Maybe he stopped by this time, I mean you’re here after all.” She watch a light flush cover Kakashi’s exposed face. “Or maybe he is here and you just haven’t told me?”

“Is something capable of happening in Konoha without your knowledge Sakura?” He tried to brush her off but she kept her eyes on him and his flush deepened. “I know as much as you do.”

“This must be how Tsunade-sama felt when Jiraiya-sama used to sneak into the village.” She sighed as she folded her arms. “But I’m fairly certain that I’m right. He’s nearby or he’s here.” Her eyes went back to Kakashi. “There’s more activity in the village.”

“Well you would know better than most Hokage-sama.” Kakashi teased, Sakura’s eyes were drawn to the red on his shoulder and the Uzumaki swirl. Doing away with the normal vests had resulted in getting rid of the symbol that had been there for so long and she had regretted it but seeing Kakashi wear the Uzumaki mark on his shoulder like that, like a declaration only firmed her resolve.

“I’m going to lose you for paperwork and advice I feel.” She said dryly. “I think Konohamaru-kun’s going to be just as useless as well for a few days.”

“It has been a while.” Kakashi gave a narrowed look. “You won’t begrudge me a few moments.”

“I’d give you more than that if you would only take it.” She muttered under her breath. Kakashi and Naruto, she knew something had happened during the war. Maybe it was when everyone’s feelings were connected. Maybe it was after Naruto and Sasuke had been complete utter fools and fought each other and lost an arm each.

Still she had noticed something by the time everyone had started to rebuild the countries. Thankfully she had figured it out before Sasuke had, Naruto had told Iruka-sensei first and while that was understandable it had still irked.

Kakashi and Naruto, there had been something in the way they had stood together facing the council. Kages and everyone else that had a bone to pick with Konoha and Sasuke and while she had been elated about her hope of team seven coming together again she had to admit while she had not seen the two becoming like that. She knew it made sense.

Those two had always been a bit closer and Kakashi had always understood Naruto better than anyone. She had not expected Naruto to be the same, it was cute however. Naruto made Kakashi blush like nothing else.

Who knew Naruto had it in him, he had gone from shameless perv to… gentleman perv because even Sakura had to blush sometimes the way he looked or spoke to Kakashi. As if they were all alone and he could make a simple kiss to the wrist look explicit. Shameless.

Still she knew that letting Naruto go had been the smartest decision for them all. Even though it broke her heart to watch him go. Even knowing he would be back she still missed her friend. She had Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten to keep her down to earth. Yamato and Sai saw her regularly but Naruto had always been in her thoughts. Even when she had been training and he had been training she had still thought of him but it really was the right thing to do.

X

Her guards were behind her but honestly what did they think that they could do? Maybe this was how they felt when the Sannins met because all of team seven had surpassed their masters. Orochimaru barely deserved thinking about but Sasuke was powerful for it so it could be tolerated.

Her coat swirled around her legs as she made the climb up the stairs to the tower, she knew that he would be there she could feel him.

When she got to the top she saw red first then gold. His back to her as he sat on the railing and his summoning scroll strapped to his back, his hair had gotten longer than the last time she had saw him. She could see just from looking at the back. Sakura watched him a few seconds before she crossed her arms and sighed heavily. “Popping in without a word is rude.” She said dryly.

The figure slowly straightened before he turned around the slightest bit to see her. Of course those eyes would be sparkling. “I was coming to see you I swear Sakura-chan i just needed to feel the village a bit. Everytime I come back it has changed just a little but the feel of it…” He trailed off and his eyes slid shut. “It’s like nothing else you know. The feeling of a village, of all their chakra, of home.” His orange eyes opened and she was left once again looking into the eyes of his sage mode. “I’m back Sakura-chan.”

“I can tell.” She said dryly before she gave in. she unfolded her arms before she crossed over to him. She lightly shoved his shoulder before she pulled his back to her into a hug. “How are you doing?”

“I was in Suna for a bit.” He said softly before he wiggled out her embrace to stand on the ground. He pulled her in for a proper hug and her head rested over his heart. “Everywhere seems to be shaping up but you still find trouble.”

“I know.” She sighed. “Across the sea, I’m getting some bad reports from there and from Sasuke.”

“Yeah.” Naruto’s eyes moved to the east and narrowed. “Sasuke’s on his way back.”

“How far away?” She never questioned how far Naruto’s senses could go. Not after the war and the fact that all their abilities were on par with those who had created the shinobi world and surpassed those who had wanted to destroy it.

“Close enough.” Naruto said softly. “He’s moving fast so he’ll be here in a day or two.”

“Is he okay?” Those marks on their palms connected them in a way she did not understand and after everything they had been through she did not want to understand. Naruto was Sasuke’s leash. Team seven kept Sasuke from doing anything reckless or stupid but it was mostly Naruto.

“He’s fine… just missing a hand.”

“You’re horrible.” She pushed him away with a hand. “I have paperwork to get to. Go see Kakashi I know you want to see him.”

“More like I need to see him Sakura-chan. I hope you didn’t need him for anything important.”

“Don’t be so selfish.” She scolded. “We need him too you know.”

“I need him too.” Naruto chuckled.

“Well at least you came back in time, I’ll be sending him off pretty soon.” She watched Naruto grin. “I guess that answers my question to if you want to tag along or not.”

“I’m sure we were going in the same direction anyway.” Naruto laughed.

X

Sometimes it still felt unreal to him to walk through the village. The change had been slow but it still blew him away. He was glad that he had never given up hope because the look in everyone’s eyes when he passed them was worth it.

All he had ever wanted was to grow up and become someone strong that was admired and loved. After everything he had experienced that had been the thing he needed the most, love and kindness.

He had earned it and it was not just him that earned it too. Although Kurama would rather choke on his own tails than admit for a single second that he like the attention and praise but that was okay. Naruto was there to admit it for the both of them.

Walking through the village and getting whispers but those were happy whispers. To get smiles, to get people welcoming him home. To see kids all starry eyed when he walked past. He could avoid all of that and sometimes he did but sometimes he needed to walk among them and know that everything that he had wanted as a kid he had finally gotten and it was worth it.

It never failed to amuse him that he had ended up so like the Ero-sennin. Well kids had not been gawking after him but the adults had watched him the way others did now and that made him feel proud of everything he had managed to accomplish.

Even though it had nearly killed him in the end.

Sasuke like to tell him that to the village he was their Hokage but for Naruto he knew he belonged outside of an office among the people, among the world doing things and changing things the way he knew how.

He talked to people, he advised Sakura but mostly he went to see the world and he thought of home, of Konoha and wished he could feel them even when he was gone. The most important thing was that he thought of Kakashi, everywhere he went he could feel Kakashi’s presence but that was to be expected.

He could still remember how Kakashi had been willing to let him go, totally misreading the situation. Naruto might have lost an arm but he had not lost his senses. You couldn’t dedicate your life to someone, always be by their side, be their best friend and not expect that person to confront you sooner or later.

Kakashi who had always understood him best had not gotten what Naruto had been getting at until Naruto had prevented him from the needless attempt at patching up their wounds. Seeing death, almost dying themselves. Saving Sasuke had been a need and being with Kakashi was another need too but it was his selfishness coming forward.

Kakashi was always in his thoughts because by his side was where Naruto wanted him to be.

X

Finding him was easy, Sage mode was easy and quick to slip into these days. It only got quicker with time and training. Naruto always trained, he held no doubts about threats. Even if he did not face them in his lifetime he had to be ready because the war had told them how unprepared everyone was. Physically and mentally.

The losses everyone had suffered still hurt them and him. Naruto still had a lot ahead of him to do but he had kept most of his promises. He led the village in spirit and in time of need so that had to count. Sakura had the hard part, the desk job, the day to day things.

Naruto breathed slowly as he felt the approaching body. Kakashi was not able to sense from large distances like him but he always knew when Naruto got really close. He always knew and he always came to find him even if Naruto himself was on his way.

He turned around just in time to see Kakashi dropped into sight landing in the training ground. He looked the same way and although his hitai-ate was slightly crooked from forgetting that he did not have to hide the eye Naruto gave him he was still the same.

Strong and beautiful, the man Naruto had fallen for and he wore Naruto’s clan on his shoulder with pride. The biggest declaration if there was any. It made Naruto itch to do the same. He wore his clan symbol on his arm too but he wished there was something of Kakashi’s to wear to declare himself as his too.

The idea of writing Kakashi’s name on a shirt had not gone that well. Naruto had endured Kakashi laughing himself sick before the shirt had been solemnly disposed of.

Still the man that he loved was before him waiting on something so Naruto chuckled low in his throat and approached Kakashi. He waited a second before his hands rose to cup Kakashi’s chin and his thumb rolled down the mask. “I’m back.” He whispered.

“I’m glad.” Hands slid in his hair and tugged him forward until their lips met. Kakashi tasted warm and safe, like home.

X

Kakashi had this thing about unbandaging Naruto’s fake hand. Naruto had gotten used to having a hand again but  every time he looked at it it just felt off but Kakashi would slowly unwrap it. Kiss all his fingers and hold the hand to his heart so Naruto could feel the other man’s heartbeat.

It was one of their routines, it reminded Naruto where he was. It let him know who he was with and that home was where Kakashi waited. Most of the time waited at least.

“What did you see this time?” Kakashi asked softly as he sat on their bed and nibbled Naruto’s index finger.

“A valley to the South.” Naruto answered. “Followed the lead that I had and then spent the night in a valley, at night the stars are so bright. The night was so warm and with the stars shining down at me I felt so warm Kakashi but i wanted for you to see it too. Sleeping out there feel like you’re sleeping under a large blanket.”

“You’ll take me soon enough.” Kakashi kissed Naruto’s wrist. “Where else did you go?”

“I saw Gaara, spent some time in Suna and I went through all the changes they had made. I think they are about to give Konoha a run for our money in the exams in about five years time Kakashi.”

“That will be amusing to see.” Kakashi left his hand alone and pressed his own hand to Naruto’s chest. “I can’t begin to say enough about how much I missed you. I thought about you everyday and everyday I heard children singing about you. Adults praising you. There’s a ramen meal named after you now did you know?”

“That old man.” Naruto huffed. “Everyone is getting carried away.”

“We can’t help it.” Kakashi leaned in to nip Naruto’s chest. “You saved us, you keep saving us and you’re protecting us.”

“Because this is my home and because I love the village, my friends and you.”

“I know.” Kakashi whispered against his neck. “I don’t deserve this.”

“That’s not true.” Naruto tugged Kakashi until they could meet each other’s gaze. “You deserve this and more. There is no one who deserves this more than you do.”

“I love you so much.” Kakashi whispered before he cupped Naruto’s cheek. “It makes me want to be selfish, makes me wish we could hold the world at bay.”

“We can hold them off for a few ours.” Naruto smiled. “But we would eventually need to go deal with them so let’s make the best of it.”

“Indeed.” Kakashi murmured before he brushed their lips together. It was almost a playful move before their lips found each other again, a bit firmer a bit more demanding. Then again with more intent and both their bodies relaxing into each other.

X

“The both of you are going then.” Sakura said, she had her hat dangling in one hand as she watched them at the gate. “I thought it might end up that way.”

“Take care of Konoha-chan.” Naruto smiled. “And I’m just tagging along, it still is Kakashi’s mission.”

“Is that right?” She shot them a knowing look. “Do I look like a genin or a chuunin?”

“You look like a Hokage.” Naruto smiled. “When you get all fierce you look like the Sandaime you know.”

“That isn’t too bad.” She snorted. “Besides when you act like this I see Jiraiya-sama.”

“That isn’t bad at all.” Naruto’s gaze was drawn to a corner of the village. “Take care of Konoha.”

“That’s my job.” She said lightly, she gave each of them a poke before she spun on her heel and set off for the tower without a look back.

“This suits her.” Kakashi said softly.

“Sometimes what you really need is something you don’t expect.” Naruto shrugged. “We should get going, there are so many things I want to show you Kakashi.”

X

“You missed them.” Sakura told the guest in her windowsill.

“I’ll catch up.” Sasuke said with his back to her. “Need them to get the honeymoon over with.”

“Do you really see that happening? Kakashi is so open with Naruto, so soft. That’s never going to happen.” She closed the door behind her. “But enough about that…”

X

“You would have made an awesome Hokage.” Naruto mused. “I mean you would have complained a bit, slacked some and you know procrastinated but you would have made an incredible Hokage too.”

“Lucky for me I didn’t have to step up to the plate.” Kakashi said dryly as he joined Naruto on the inn’s bed. “I slipped away twice, that’s lucky and although you don’t want to hear it. You would have made a decent Hokage too but it would have changed you.” Kakashi admitted before he pressed his forehead to Naruto’s. “You would have been you but you would have grown a bit cooler, a bit distant if you did not have the right balance.”

“Speaking from experience?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Something Jiraiya-sama once said and some observations I made about your own father. Minato-sensei kept things to his chest to begin with and he was not a Hokage long but what I did notice was that there was plenty he was unable to share. Even with your mother, you aren’t that kind of person Naruto.”

“No I’m not.” Naruto admitted. “I can be the strongest, I can help others fight, I’ll do the right thing. I’ll fight for justice and I’ll teach.” He admitted with a grin. “But living in the tower for the rest of my days or until retirement? It just isn’t me.”

“You’re suited to the sun.” Kakashi said with a laugh.

“And so are you.” Naruto chuckled back.

X

“Raido, Genma with me.” Sakura said as she strode down the hall. Without even moving she knew the men had come to flank her. “You’re to send word to the secondary scouting ANBU group. I want them to go first thing but they must not engage and someone needs to have the Kazekage’s information copied for Sasuke by the time he leaves.”

“Yes Hokage-sama.” Came from behind her, her steps did not falter but she did allow herself a smile that was hidden by the hat. She had not grown up wanting to be Hokage but she had to admit that she actually enjoyed it.


End file.
